Azmuth
Creator of the Omnitrix and Primus, Azmuth (voiced by Robert David Hall) is a Galvan, the same species as Grey Matter, that first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Azmuth's intelligent findings have made a respected scientist to even the other Galvan. He is also a trusted adviser among The Plumbers. History Before the beginning of the series, Azmuth created the Omnitrix, as a way to promote peace among the various alien races of the universe. Secret of the Omnitrix : Main article: Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Some time before Secret of the Omnitrix, Azmuth took refuge on the planet Xenon, where he lived in peace with his inventions. When Ben Tennyson, Myaxx, Gwen Tennyson, Gluto, and Tetrax came to him to shut off the Omnitrix's self-destruct function, he refused stating that the "universe didn't deserve saving." He explained why he had built the Omnitrix, but he lost all hope in the people of the universe because of those like Vilgax who only saw the Omnitrix's potential as a weapon. After watching the battle between his visitors and Vilgax's forces, he decided to stop the self-destruct function. He also gave Ben access to the Way Big alien form, to assist him in the battle. After Vlgax was thrown from Xenon and the rest of his forces defeated, Azmuth told Ben that he would allow him to keep the Omnitrix. He then departed, with Myaxx in the head of one of Vilgax's robots to parts unknown. Alien Force Azmuth returned in Ben 10: Alien Force in "Good Copy, Bad Copy". He revealed that Albedo used to be another of his assistants and he came to retrieve the Omnitrix copy created by Albedo. Azmuth states that only one Omnitrix is allowed in the universe. Azmuth then appeared for a third time in the Ben 10: Alien Force special War of the Worlds. His homeworld has been destroyed by the Highbreed, and he believes Ben isn't worthy of the Omnitrix. In the end he sees that Ben is worthy. At some point he also gave Ben 1,000,903 aliens. He was rescued from his homewrold by Paradox himself. Azmuth is also part of Ben's team to battle against the Highbreed's forces that are invading Earth. He plays a major role in the episode. At one point it is seen that Brainstorm pukes on him while flying to the Highbreed world. He appears in War of the Worlds: Part 2, where he explains to Ben Tennyson that the Omnitrix is the only way to defeat the Highbreed and to restore the destroyed races to the universe, including the Galvans. Azmuth briefly wields the Omnitrix in order to protect planet Primus from Vilgax in the episode Primus, but is defeated and Vilgax takes the Omnitrix from him. Azmuth himself contributes his defeat to his "skills being a little rusty". He is saved by Ben who manages to trick Vilgax by showing him how to use the Omnitrix. Ben gets Vilgax to transform into Goop allowing Ben to get the upper hand and remove the Omnitrix from Vilgax. After Vilgax is defeated Ben asks Azmuth if this has made up for trying to tamper with the Omnitrix in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Azmuth tells Ben that he believes the Omnitrix is in good hands. Personality Azmuth is very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe (including him), simply because he didn't believe the universe to be worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix to so the aliens of the universe would have better understand of each other, but people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. He's also very paranoid, evidenced by his creation of the Omnitix's self-destruct system and the great pains he takes to hide his world from the rest of the universe. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. Creation Omnitrix Relationships Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson and Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) Vilgax : See also: Vilgax and Vilgax (Alien Force) Powers and Abilities As said above, he is a GALVAN, which means he belongs to the most brilliant species of all time. He may be small in size but he is probably cleverer than you. Gallery Trivia * Azmuth's name may be a nod to Isaac Asimov, an American author and professor of biochemistry best known for his works of science fiction. Aliens, space travel, robots, and various extraterrestrial themes are featured in his stories. Category:Ben 10 Category:Alien Force Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Galvans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Ultimate Alien Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omniverse Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Azmuth Images